U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,690 granted to Falwell et al. discloses a steerable catheter control mechanism for manipulating a pair of control wires which utilizes a slider mechanism coupled to the proximal ends of the control wires. However, the slider mechanism disclosed by Falwell lacks ease of use as it is awkward to grasp and use. Furthermore, the disclosed slider mechanism provides limited control in steering the catheter. The device provides a thumb control that lacks precision. It is unable to provide precise steering of the catheter as it lacks resolution for permitting minute manipulations needed to provide slight changes in the deflection of the catheter.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,691,095 granted to Bednarek et al. discloses a bi-directional steerable catheter control handle which includes an adjustment knob rotatably connected to the handle. Rotation of the handle results in deflection of two sliding members (each connected to a pull wire) in opposite directions, resulting in respective deflection of the distal end of the catheter. However, the steerable control handle provided by Bednarek is complex and difficult to manufacture and comprises a distal control mechanism.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 8,308,659 granted to Scheibe et al. discloses a bi-directional sheath deflection mechanism. The handle includes a rotatable member that moves a threaded member and as movement occurs, force is applied to either one or the other of the pull wires to cause deflection of the sheath. However, Scheibe et al. also disclose a distally positioned knob.
US publication 2012/0203169, granted to Tegg discloses a shaft and handle for a catheter with independently-deflectable segments. The catheter discloses a knob for causing left/right deflection of a catheter and a knob for causing anterior/posterior deflection of a catheter. However, both knobs are positioned along a distal portion of the handle.